Ship Till Ya Drop
by LafranceSwager
Summary: This is whatever ships get recommended to me to write. Anything you like I will write. May it be my NOTP or OTP, I will write it! Leave a review with your ship and scenario and I will write it when I have the time! Oliver
1. Gamzee And Karkat

This was the very first one that I was asked to do there for I am going to try and make it the longest one. You can request more on this story. It's your OTP or whatever you want in whatever scenario you want it. Now request away my friends and enjoy. I will reply to all requests and tell you what chapter it will be in this fic. I promise to write every single one as best as I can! Oliver~

* * *

GAMKAR FIC

For sleepless95

* * *

Gamzee and Karkat were sitting in Karkat's hive watching some of the shorter's RomComs. Karkat was crying slightly as Gamzee watched boredly. Gamzee would always sit through the shittiest of movies if it meant being with his morail. Gamzee looked at the other's tear stained face and sighed pulling him into his lap while rubbing his back softly.

"Awe. It ain't that sad Karbro." Karkat growled softly but caved into the comforting sound of his bestfriend's voice and sighed. He smiled and leaned into Gamzee's shoulder and looked back to the screen. Karkat reached back and grabbed Gamzee's arms to drape them over his waist to add to the comfort that the drug adict gave him. The movie went on as the trolls watched. Gamzee started to kiss Karkat's hair out of boredom. The smaller troll nudged the taller in the stomach making him laugh softly. "C'mon Karkat. Why not. The movies almost over and I know your favourite motherfuckin parts are already over."

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't fucking want to pail with you right fucking now." Karkat's growl scratched voice made Gamzee smile lazily then lean over slightly and lick Karkat's horn. The feeling of the smooth tongue on his horn made Karkat moan softly and cave in. He pressed into the high blood who licked his horn again and reached up to play with the other horn. The low blood was moaning pretty loudly as the other craddeled him. "Fuck you and your fucking seducing moves." Gamzee laughed softly and leaned in to kiss the other troll. the kiss was met with welcoming lips. The moving of both their lips against the other was pulling their bulges out from their hiding places. They both shifted as their bulges started to squirm for action. Karkat was the one who pulled from the kiss the start to strip himself as Gamzee did the same. Both the boys were in their birthday suits in a matter of seconds leaving them both to mash their lips together into a heated kiss as their bulges wrapped around each other and slickened making them moan in pleasure into the kiss. Karkat began to purr and slowly pulled his bulge away. Gamzee whined softly and pulled out of the kiss then smirked as he knew what was going to happen. Karkat manouvered his body too attracked Gamzee's bulge into his heated and dripping nook. The purple bulge took the bait and shoved it's way into the red dripping bulge causing both trolls to moan loudly. Gamzee started to thrust up into the other troll who moaned with every thrust as the very large bulge pushed it's way into the tight warmth, deeply every time. Both teens were moaning each other's names and letting out loud curses.

"FUCK! Gamzee...~ I'm so close...!~" Karkat was starting to scream as he pushed back into the thrusts gaining harsher thrusts back. Karkat coated their chests in bright, candy red, genetic material. Gamzee continued and groaned loudly out of pure pleasure as Karkat gripped his horns tightly. He continued to ride Gamzee out until he came hard into him making them both shudder in pleasure. Gamzee's bulge slowly retracted as the two, once again, kissed roughly and deeply until Karkat pulled back. "I'm glad you're my morail." Karkat smiled slightly as did Gamzee but for him it was lazy.

"I am too, Karbro."


	2. Jade And Vriska

This fic is for "Lady In Pearls" It is a Jade Vriska fanfic and I may be slightly out of character which I have to say sorry for but I don't use these two much at all. But here I am going to attempt to write this. Oliver~

Vriska sat in her room on the meteor playing a few roleplaying games on her husk top. She bit her lip as she was close to loosing then tossed her husk top aside in rage at her lose of a game. She started to swear her ass off as she ran around her room growling and panting as she gripped her hair tightly and screamed out until Jade came into the room.

"Vriska! What's wrong!?" Jade ran up and started to pull her into a hug which the high blood troll allowed with slight hesitation.

"I lost...I lost almost everything I worked so hard for..." Vriska gripped at Jade's dress tightly as the human's tail swished and her ears slid back with worry.

"What did you lose?" Jade stroked her hair softly as she shoke and panted softly, eyes wide.

"Everything I worked for in that roleplaying game Dave lent me to try. I had gotten so far." Vriska bowed her head as she started to cry softly. Jade sighed with a slight giggle.

"It's a game. You can always redo it all!" Vriska sighed and then smiled looking up at the dog of a woman.

"That is true." She pulled the slightly smaller into a hug. She then pulled back and looked into her large bright green eyes. She instantly closed the gap between them, kissing the smaller. Jade's eyes grew large but soon fluttered shut as she started to kiss back. Vriska moved her hands to Jade's waist while the dog girl's went around the slightly taller's neck. Vriska slowly guided her to the bed that was in the room. Even though the trolls didn't really sleep in beds the humans made it mandatory for them all to have one just in case this kind of thing happened. Jade fell back as she tripped on the bed, pulling Vriska on top of her as a fortunate accident. Vriska had caught herself from landing hard on the smaller slightly pudgy girl. The two looked at each other then started to giggle. They both calmed down then started to kiss again. Jade began to undress the troll hovering above her but never broke the kiss. The troll, on the other hand, blushed rather deeply but allowed herself to be stripped. Once Vriska was nude she began to pull off Jade's clothes, piece by piece. Morcell by morcell. She was moving slowly and had to take in every bit of this human. She hadn't seen the body of a human yet so was confused."What the hell are these?" Vriska poked one of Jade's nipples making her gasp and shift with a blush.

"Th-those are my nipples..." Jade covered herself slightly as Vriska looked over her body more.

"Where's your bulge?!" Vriska seemed frightened which made Jade giggle.

"Human girls don't have bulges but the guys do." Vriska seemed to calm down at those words. Jade finally looked over Vriska's body and realized that her bulge was out and about. It was squirming and trying to find some friction. Jade spread her legs as much as possible for the other to come between. "Please Vriska... Put it in..." Vriska complied by advancing slightly, getting into position to thrust into Jade after her bulge entered the other. Vriska's bulge found it's way and pushed in making them both moan softly. Once Vriska's bulge penetrated the smaller enough for her to thrust she began to move her hips quickly. The room was echoing with moans and slaps of grey skin on pale skin. "F-faster, Vriska...Nggh, faster!" Jade was pressing back into he thrusts and was moaning even louder when Vriska began to thrust deeper, harder and faster. They were noisy in the small space, making their pants of each other's names and soft curses flow through the closed-door and down the halls for all to hear.

"Ahhhhh... Jade... I'm s-so close" Vriska moaned into Jade's ear as she growled deeply in her throat. Jade let out a moan then squealed as all of her muscles contracted around the other's bulge sending her into a frenzy of gasps, pants and moans. Jade had came leaving Vriska thrusting into her until she came as well filling the smaller, making her moan even more. The troll collapsed onto the human as they both panted hotly and giggled softly.

John barge into the room furiously and yelled at the troll. "What the hell Vriska?!"


	3. EriSol

EriSol for Anonymous

I`m so sorry I haven`t been able to post anything. I`ve been so busy and still am. I hope you guys do enjoy whats up and what shall be up on the future. Oliver~

* * *

"Sollux!" Eridan was out hunting sdown the lisping geek known as Sollux. Eridan just wasn't looking for anything good. Sollux grumbled and rolled his eyes as the more annoying troll found him at one of the husktops in the main room. He was hacking into the Pesterchum system. Eridan drapped himself over Sollux's shoulders and over the chair he sat in.

"What do you want Eridan?" Sollux grumbled under his breath.

Eridan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I just wwant to try something is all. He gained a smirkas he ran his tongue along his teeth. Sollux frowned and looked over his shoulder to the desparte hipster. "But I don't think that you'll be up for it."

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you. I'm sure I can do it!" Sollux had a soft growl to his voice. Eridan turned Sollux's chair around and kissed him flat on the lips. Sol pulled back and looked at the young prince with slight anger.

"Told you ya wwouldn't be into it..." Eridan started to back away only to be pulled back in by Sollux who was taking the challenge. The highblood moved into the lowblood's lapand wrapped his arms around Sol's neck. They sat in the chair kissing with closed mouths until Sollux parted his lips. Eridan blushed purple but copied the movement. The highbood reached up and started to tease at the lower's horns causing him to gasp and moan softly. He shifted as his two bulges show themselves into Sollux's boxers. Sollux was shifting as his bulges squirmed together causeing him pleasure. Sollux parted from the kiss as Eridan started to grind down onto him.

They stared at each other as Eridan pushed his ass down harder. They both moaned as Sollux started to massage Eridan's ass. They soon found themselves without shirts and sitting in such a way that Eridan was straddling the started to kiss again and had their chests pressed their chests together. Both of the boys were letting out soft moans as their horns were being rubbed. Sollux started to undo Eridan's pants who gladly allowed it to happen. Sollux slid off Eridan's pants and boxers to reveal a rather large bulge.

"Whoa... You're huge." Sollux blushed softly before moving to slid off his grey slacks.

Eridan blushed madly at the sight of two bulges squirming together. "Wwhat the hell?! Wwhy do you havve two bulges?!"

"I don't know! Why do humans have those nipple things?" Sollux rolled his eyes and huffed. Eridan's bulge was squirming around in plain view loooking for some type of friction. His nook was dripping on the lowblood's leg. Sollux's bulges found thier way inyo Eridan's nook. Both pf the trolls moaned at the feeling then moaned louder as Sollux started to thrust slowly. Both boys were getting more pleasure than they had ever had. The room was filled with echoing creaks of the chair, slaps of skin on skin, the sounds of them messily kissing and moans of both high and low blood's names. Sollux and Eridan stared into each others eyes. Eridan was holding holding Sollux's face as the mustard blood held the violet blood's hips. Eridan was getting close and Sollux could tell, his muscles were cunvulsing around Sol's bulges causing him to get close as well. Eridan soon came on the lowblood's chest before Sollux filled him with the moustard genetic material, making Eridan's stomack bulge out slightly. Both of their bulges slowly retracted making yellow fluid spurt out of Eridan. They both blushed and looked over each other again.

"That wwas fun," The prince stuttered softly as he panted. Sollux nodded in agreement before Eridan continued, "wwe should do it again sometime."

"NO! Never again!" Sollux roared.


	4. Note to all readers and requesters

Hey guys. I`m so sorry that I`m taking so long, but I am very busy around this time of year. I have almost no time free during anytime of the week. Therefore I do apologize for taking so long to write the chapters. I`ll post the ones I write first before all the others. I`m sorry too say that they may not be in order of requests because I`m not solidly sure on the pairings relationship. Kinda like the Meenah and karkat one. I`m still in act five part two so I haven`t even seen any of the alphas, but I will do my best to get them all done! Thank you all for being as patient as you`ve been. I have so many fanfics that people want me to update on so I will be more on top of things because I will write during lunch, some of my classes, and on every ride that I take anywhere! Again, thank you all for waiting so long. I love you all for enjoying my stories and asking me to write them. It makes me feel more useful and loved than I have in a long long time.


	5. Dave And Karkles

Here is one of many to come! Oliver~

* * *

Dave And Karkat for MewCoyote

* * *

Karkat sat at his husktop playing a game boredly. He didn't have anything to do at the moment so sat there staring at the screen as he pressed the keys quickly to make a long snake maneuver around itself. Dave walked into his room swishing his cape back and forth, doing a small dance. He walked up behind the troll and wrapped his arms around his neck making the smaller jump drastically.

"Jesus Christ Strider! What the hell do you fucking want?" Was all the troll had to say after being frightened by the knight of time.

"I'm just really bored. I want to do something with you." Dave half smiled as Karkat sighed softly and slightly scrubbed his cheek on the taller's. Dave's smile grew a little as he scrubbed back a tad. The troll gave a soft snicker as he looked at the Strider boy. Dave moved his arms down to fit perfectly around his waist. He rested his head on the smaller's shoulder and sighed contently.

"So what do you want to do Strider?" The growl in Karkat's voice gave it a small sense of a purr as Dave shrugged. "We could go to my room or yours." Karkat had a sly smirk as he looked at Dave again. Dave returned the smirk before standing up and hoisting Karkat up bridal style.

"How about yours."

"Sounds fucking great to me" Karkat gave a slightly toothy smile as Dave started to walk to the room of choice, Karkat's room. Once they reached the small room Dave set Karkat down and stroked his cheek softly before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Karkat, of course, kissed the Strider back with passion and vigor. Dave still had his hands on the other but they were propped on his hips so that when Dave did want to pull Karkat closer he'd have all the power needed. Karkat gained a slight purr as he leaned in a little making the blond use his arms to pull their bodies flush together. Dave started to deepen the kiss by parting his lips and running his tongue along Karkat's bottom lip. Karkles responded by parting his lips as well. Both boys found that they were getting warmer and warmer by the minute. Dave started to lift the troll's shirt as he slid his tongue into Karkitty's mouth to play tonsil tennis. Karkat shivered against the chilled air.

"D-Dave... It's fucking cold in here." Karkat complained to the other. Dave snickered softly then pulled off the smaller's shirt followed by his own and tossed them aside. After completing the task that needed to be done with the shirts, Dave pulled Karkat in close and caressed his body to warm him up. "Thanks..." Karkat smiled softly as his purr got louder. He rested his head against the blond's chest and listened to the thumping of Dave's heart.

Dave's hands started to slowly venture down to the shorter's ass, groping and feeling out the way down. Karkat smirked and looked up at the beautiful blond. "How about you bottom this time. I know it's been a long time since Bro but I hope I'll fucking suffice for you..."

Dave wore a deep blush and stammered. "Y-yeah... S-sure you can top. I won't mind..." Dave tried a smile but it came out awkward. Dave couldn't help but feel happy and scared inside. He didn't want to tear but he was excited because he'd be filled once again. Karkat chuckled as Dave bit his lip. The human teen started to undress the other's lower half with the faintest blush. Karkat was simply leaning back allowing the blond to work. Dave eventually got them off and tossed them aside along with the smaller's boy's boxers, exposing his slicked bulge that was seeking attention making Karkat whine softly.

Dave just watched it squirm for a moment before he moved to straddle Karkat's legs. Dave raised himself and grabbed Karkat's bulge with difficulty and guided it into his ass. Dave had been using dildos on himself for the longest time therefore didn't need to be stretched. Dave and Karkat moaned in unison as Dave slowly slid down onto the tentacle. Both the teens were staring at each other in a heated passion lined with lust. Dave started to bounce up and down while having his mouth hang open slightly so he could gasp and moan while the bulge in his ass squirmed, only to hit all the right place.

"Oh god! Fuck! Karkat!" Dave dropped his forehead on Karkat's shoulder as he tried to bounce deeper and faster. Having the squirming bulge hit all the right places made Dave get close faster than he wanted. "Karkat... Ahhhhh...! I'm so close...!"

Karkat moaned back "Me too. Mmm!" Karkat came with a loud moan into Dave who came a few seconds after. They both caught their breath as Karkat's bulge retreated. Dave plopped down beside him.

"Thanks.~" Dave spoke breathily.

"Anytime, fucker."


	6. Vriska And Terezi

Terezi/Vriska

Terezi sat in her room on the new planet that the humans had made for them by winning the game. She was playing a video game that she found rather boring since she decided not to see. She was good at the game anyways no matter how boring she found it. She sighed heavily and licked her controller out of boredom. There was a sudden knock on the door that made her look over. "Who is it?" her rough voice echoed throughout the room.

A smooth voice replied from the other side of the door. "It's me Terezi. Let me in." It was as though she was purring through her speech. Terezi huffed as she identified the voice as Vriska Serket. She didn't know if she actually liked her or not but she got up and let her in anyways. "There she is. Terezi, how have you been?" She still seemed to be purring through her teeth. Terezi could smell the alcohol off of the girl before her and tried to back away from the approaching troll but before she knew it she had hit the bed and had fallen back. Vriska crawled on top of her and started to forcefully kiss her. Terezi struggled before eventually kissing back knowing that Vriska would never stop until she got what she wanted when drunk. Vriska proceeded to grope Terezi as Terezi groaned in disgust at the taste that was filling her mouth as she kissed the blue blood atop her. Vriska started to strip down then began to rip off Terezi's clothes. Vriska then started to kiss down Terezi's neck and chest and stomach, eliciting moans out of the teal coloured below her. Terezi's bulge finally emerged from it's sheath making Vriska lick it. The bulge pushed it's way into Vriska's throat and started to pull out then push in repeatedly. Terezi had become a moaning mess making her shiver. Vriska pulled back, nook dripping, she straddled Terezi and guided her bulge into the dripping nook. This action made them both moan loudly. Vriska started to move up and down. They both knew they couldn't last long since they both had never done anything before with another troll. As Vriska moved faster Terezi could feel a pool forming in her stomach making her quiver. They lasted at this for about fifteen minutes and eventually Terezi pushed her off as an explosion of genetic materials flowed out onto her stomach and the sheets. Vriska then came as well then ran off to the bathroom. The sound of retching could be heard from the closed door as the smell of vomit filled her room. Terezi sighed and started to clean up.

"I officially hate her."


End file.
